The present invention is directed to a cover for an open-topped receptacle. Specifically, the present invention is particularly useful for providing a cover for large rectangular open-topped receptacles of the sort extensively used in institutional food service operations.
Covers for such open-topped receptacles are known in the art, but generally suffer from certain shortcomings. For example, such receptacle covers often have a handle in the center of the cover, which handle interferes with stacking of covered receptacles, as well as interferes with stacking of the receptacle covers themselves for storage. Further, such prior art covers generally are designed to fit a particular pan size and do not readily fit pans having a somewhat different upper rim configuration, as may be presented by pans from different manufacturers.
Still further, it is often desirable that a cover be designed to cover half a pan in order that one of two covers covering a pan may be removed to allow access to the food in the pan while maintaining protection and retaining heat to some degree in the remaining covered half of the pan.
The present invention is designed to provide a cover which can overcome the above deficiencies of prior art covers and provide a stackable, accommodating cover capable of covering a portion of a receptacle.